


Organs

by SkeleStars



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fuck This, Gore n shit, I've had to type this dumb shit in five times already, death tw, hold on to your asses this is gonna be a slightly dark fic, ive got no humor left in me, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleStars/pseuds/SkeleStars
Summary: You're kidnapped from your school by monsters!It turns out, the monsters sealed underground so long ago broke free, and a skeleton decided that he needed some new servants. Some human girls, as a matter of fact.And you just happened to be one of them.





	1. Captured

You stared blankly at the principal on top of the makeshift stage. She was talking about something, like collage or something. You were about to fall asleep, even though collage was something you really wanted. She was just so boring.

"And so, collage applications will be-"

Suddenly, the back of the gym exploded inwards, knocking a few rows of students clear into the air.

There were screams and some blood spatters, a couple drops landing on your classmates.

Most were frozen in shock, with some of the more skittish kids yelping as they stared at the giant hole in the gym wall.

Your legs locked and your eyes were wide, pulse racing.

Holy hell! The gym wall just blew up!

You gasped, seeing the cause of the explosion, and fear spread through your body.  
This couldn't be happening.

A skeleton stood in the middle of the giant hole in the wall. He (you guessed it was a he?) had a ragged scarf that looked like it had survived a bear attack, and sharp looking armor with boots that looked like they could crush your head.

By his side was a taller skeleton, smoking a cigarette. He had a jacket with fur on the hood, and in the sleeves.

The smaller one spoke with a booming voice.  
"HUMANS! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, NEED A MEW SERVANT OR TWO! IF NOBODY STANDS AND VOLUNTEERS, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PICK ONE MYSELF."

Suddenly, everyone snapped out of their shock and began running around, screaming.  
You were bumped and tossed in the crowd of floundering people, while kids like you were frozen, not daring to believe their eyes.  
Your mind flashed to your best friend, Clare. Would she be alright? Could she get out in time?

Could you?

"PAPYRUS. GET ONE."

"Yes, m'lord."

The taller one stepped into the gym, then ran in a loping kind of way, his lanky legs moving in a lazy fashion.  
He snatched a girl named Tamara, who kicked and screamed as he dragged her back to the smaller monster.

He pinned her head down with his boot, then sent the tall one (what had he called him? Papyrus?) for another student.

You decided to try and hide, since running was not the best option. There were a lot of kids still in the gym, but there was a chance you could get snagged too.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' You dropped to the floor, trying to make your form as small as possible. If you got low, their line of sight would skip over you, at least, you hoped.

You scanned the room in a panic, starting to get lightheaded. 'Where to hide, where to hide...' The stampeding people kicked you and some even tripped, but the tall monster seemed to be focused on another girl who was rather slow, obviously an easy target.

You spotted the bleachers, with a small gap in the far back, close to the stage. If you could just make it over there...

You glanced back at the shorter one, and your blood ran cold as you locked eyes with him. Those cold glowing eyes hit your form like a missile, making you lock up. His eyes were terrifying, like looking into a frozen hell themselves.

The eye contact was broken when the tall skeleton tripped over a guy you knew as Hank, a football player who decided to get rough with the attackers.

The shorter one gazed upon the scene with distaste, Hank and the skeleton facing off.

Now was your chance.

You half crawled, half ran to the back of the bleachers, panting in fear. Hank's screams made you move even faster.

Dust bunnies and dried gum greeted you as your breathing echoed too loudly and your heartbeat drummed in your ears.

The cold gymnasium floor scraped your elbows as you gagged. This was disgusting.  
Well, if you escaped whatever those things were, you'd at least get to shower after this.

They got a girl named Olive, who was knocked out immediately with a large bone summoned by.... the lord.

By this point, the gym was cleared, and the lord was complaining.  
"PAPYRUS, YOU DOLT! YOU ONLY GOT TWO!"

"I apologize, m'lord."

You heard a thunking noise.

"BULLSHIT! GO GET ANOTHER ONE!"

"Yes, m'lord."

You decided to get out of there, but as you crawled backwards, your elbow hit a metal bar, your gasp ringing out dangerously loud in the empty space.

You held your breath, hoping they couldn't hear your heart pounding.

Your stomach dropped when you heard sneakers coming towards your hiding spot, the ominous thumping matching the rhythm of your heartbeat.  
Your lip trembled and tears threatened to spill onto the disgusting floor as you scooted backwards slowly.

They stopped right in front you.

You held your breath and hot tears slid down your face as you lost hope.

"Hmmm? Is there a human down there?" A lazy voice seemed to tease. You tried to hold back a whimper as you clenched your teeth.  
The tall one got on his knees and peered under the bleachers, and a grin spread on his face when he spotted you.

"Peek a boo."

You shrieked and shoved yourself backwards, up against the wall where his arms couldn't possibly reach you. Your arms shook as you curled up into a ball.

Suddenly, you felt your body being dragged across the floor, but by no discernible force. You tried to flail and escape, screaming, but you were dragged out from under the bleachers... as if by magic.  
The skeleton grabbed your arm and lifted you up, displaying you to the lord.

"Whaddya think, m'lord?"

The lord tapped his foot. "A FINE SPECIMEN. IT ALMOST MAKES UP FOR YOUR FAILURE TO CAPTURE MORE THAN THREE FUCKING HUMANS!!"

"I apologize. I tried, m'lord."

"WHATEVER. LETS GET THESE THREE BACK FOR TRAINING."

"Would you want me to knock this one out, m'lord?"

The leader looked at your trembling form and said, "MIGHT AS WELL."

"I-I-"

"Sorry, doll." The one holding you said, and then the gym went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a strange room. Why are you tied to a chair? You really wished you had faked sick today.

When you woke up, you were tied to a chair and the lord was sitting in one as well, but facing all three of you. His eyes were closed, thank goodness. But where were you?

The room was dark with no windows, and the only source of light were a few candles around everyone's chairs.  
What was this bullshit?

You began to quietly struggle in your chair, glancing around at the other captives. Tamara was also beginning to struggle, and making eye contact with you seemed to strengthen her resolve. Olive was crying, her eyes wide and full of panic. Yours probably were too, but you decided to not let it get the best of you.

You opened your mouth to speak, and cast a glance at the monster. Why was he asleep in that chair? And was that a _riding crop_ in his hand?

You turned back to Tamara and she shook her head. You got the message. _Don't speak._  
You began to try and yank free of the bonds, but realized quickly that it wasn't working. 

As if homework wasn't enough stress.

You began to think of another way out of there. Struggling didn't work, and calling for help was absolutely against every instinct you had. Especially not with that... 

God, you didn't even know what to call it. Him? 

Tamara was chewing at the ropes, which the thick fiber was just not allowing. You decided to kick off your shoes, and slip your feet through the leg bonds. Thankfully, it actually worked, and you tried to flatten your hands together to maybe get out. Nope. You just managed to rub your hands raw.

Well, you could always try the chair. You spread your legs and tried to turn around in the thick bindings, so you might be able to release yourself. You swore under your breath as your fingers brushed the knot. Not quite.

Tamara had followed your example, and her red converse were in the ground next to her. She was attempting to level herself out of the chair with her legs, her feet against the seat of the chair as she pushed herself upwards.  
You followed her example and she grinned wearily, the only sign of hope in the dark place.  
Tamara managed to make it out of the chair, then came to help you get out, her hands still bound. But before she could reach you, a crack hit the air, and a riding crop was in between you both. 

The lord was awake.

"NO. YOU EITHER GET OUT YOURSELF OR YOU ROT HERE. THERE IS NO COLLABORATION." 

Tamara froze, her expression one of pure anger. "You expect me to not help out someone in need? Fuck you, by the way."

And she spat right in his face.

Olive stopped her sobbing, and you went still. The air became charged with electricity, and Tamara looked like she wished she could take it back.

There was a moment of tense silence, and then the skeleton backhanded Tamara so hard she reeled backwards and landed on her rear end. Her face was bleeding, but the lord's eyes were cold as ever.

"Tamara!" You cried, then bit your lip. Now his attention was on you.  
You looked down at your feet, still on the chair seat. It hit you how silly you looked.

You heard a scoff, and the lord returned to his seat, closing his eyes once more. The only change was that now, he had one leg crossed over the other. He was still as ever.

Tamara groaned at her spot on the floor, and you grimaced. Now what? What did he want?  
You wriggled out of the bonds and stepped away from the chair. What were you going to do with your hands?

You sat there for a second, simply feeling the heat of the candles on your legs. Would you ever see daylight again? Why was he allowing this to happen? Was it a test? Ow, those candles are hot--

It hit you like a bag of moldy onions.

Kneeling down, you placed your hands over the flame, but not close enough to catch fire. The rope began to blacken and snap, but much slower than you thought it would. You got a chill down your back, meaning the lord was watching you. 

About halfway through, the rope caught fire and you shrieked as your wrists were burned. You yanked your hand away and blew on the small fire to put it out, and you heard a snort.  
You decided not to humor him with a glance in his direction.

You snapped the ropes apart with a fierce tug, then stood up, looking rather smug for someone who just scorched their hands.

The lord began to clap sardonically, his gloves muting the sound. "CONGRATS. YOU AREN'T AS USELESS AS I THOUGHT." He stood up and snatched your forearm, staying away from the red marks on your wrist.  
"H-Hey!"

"DON'T COMPLAIN. YOU'LL BE THE MOST PRIVILEGED OF THE THREE. GRANTED, IT'S NOT MUCH. NO NEED FOR YOU ALL TO GET COZY." He dragged you along into a door you hadn't even seen before, and into a dark hallway. You suddenly realized how much light his eyes gave off. 

"Where are you taking me?" You shivered, feeling your flesh bruise from his grip. "A-And what the hell was that back there? What's going on? Why did you kidnap me? Why--"

And the world went black again.

 

**TRIAL ONE: COMPLETE. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lookee here! A new chapter!
> 
> And a special thanks to everyone who commented, I really appreciate it! As well as TyrantTortise, who gave me the suggestion to break the lines, to make the whole thing easier to read.


	3. Yes, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, you find yourself in a room of traps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! It's mostly to show you that Blackberry is being considerate for once and has decided to train you after seeing how you did in the last chapter. Stay tuned for tomorrow!

You woke up again. 

"Shit... how many times is this gonna keep happening?" You didn't move, afraid if you did you'd either get swatted with the crop or maybe even knocked out again. This was getting ridiculous.

You looked around. Tamara nor Olive were here. The room was brightly lit, and looked like a normal living room. You were surprisingly laid on the couch in a... strange position. Your hands were on top of one another, your body straight on the couch as if.... as if you were in a coffin.

"Unsettling" was an understatement. 

Your school uniform was still intact, and untouched, thank god. You checked your arms and realized there were indeed sharp bruises where the lord had grabbed your arm. You sighed and sat up, looking around once more. 

A glint of metal caught your eye. Turning, you froze. Your skin had just almost come in contact with what looked like barbed wire. 

The couch had barbed wire wrapped around it, out of sight until one were to catch themselves on it. You shuddered. The decision you made to look first had saved you a lot of pain. 

Looking around the room, it actually looked like the place was full of metal glints, but as you turned to look at them, they disappeared.   
You checked the floor before stepping off of the couch. Strange, there was a kind of bulge under the rug...

Something set off alarm bells, but you weren't sure what. What could be under the carpet?   
A bear trap flashed in your mind and you drew your foot back quickly. 

It didn't look like a bear trap. There weren't any spikes under the rug, only a little bump.  
Maybe it was something you needed? Like a piece of a puzzle? 

You gingerly put your hand down near the thing under the carpet. Nothing happened.   
Slowly you moved your fingers across the rug towards the thing and slid your finger across its surface, and still nothing happened. 

So it really was an item, huh?

You just needed to move the barbed couch off of the carpet first, and that would be impossible without cutting yourself on the wire.

"Shit. Cmon, man."

You prepared yourself and placed your hands on the couch, shoving it back until the edge of the carpet was clear. "Hey, that wasn't so hard."

Immediately after that you screamed as something snapped closed on your leg through the carpet. 

You panicked and blindly tried to tear your leg from whatever had you in its grasp, but a tearing pain made you stop and look through your tears at whatever it was.

A bear trap.

"How fucking sadistic can you get?!" You screamed, not caring if there were cameras or anything, since it felt good to holler anyways.

Your leg wasn't broken, but there was a pretty bad flesh wound. You began to sob, pitifully pulling at the trap. It burned, it hurt, oh god-

There was a sigh next to you and the lord was there. You hadn't heard him come in due to your frantic cries, and suddenly, your leg was free.

"I'M FEELING MERCIFUL TODAY. I HAVE REALIZED THAT THIS MAZE IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU, SINCE YOU ARE ON THE RATHER DELICATE SIDE."

"I'll show you delicate, you overgrown owl pellet!"

You didn't get to make good on your threat, as he simply rolled his blue eyes and all the traps in the room activated. It was a cacophonous sound, one that made you slap your hands over your ears. 

You were lifted up by gloved hands, in a very sack of potatoes manner, being tossed over his shoulder. He was stronger than he looked.

"Hey!! I'm not done with you!" You hollered, delirious from the throbbing pain in your leg. You beat on his back with your fists, but after a couple times your hands were clamped together with strange purple magic.

"Cmon! You cheater!"

There was a growl from the skeleton and he kept walking, down into a hallway. "DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO BREAK YOU. YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND, WHEN I COMMAND. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

You gritted your teeth. "Yeah. Fine, whatever."

He dropped you and placed a boot on your chest. "THAT WILL NOT DO."

There was a sharp snap as you cried out, your thigh stinging. He had just hit you with the riding crop!

"H-Hey!"

He tossed you over his shoulder again and said, "LIKE I SAID, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO BREAK YOU. BEHAVE YOURSELF AMD YOU WILL NOT NEED TO GO THROUGH ANY MORE TESTS."

"... fine."

"THAT IS 'YES SIR' TO YOU, HUMAN."

There was another swat on your leg and you winced, growling in frustration. "That hurts!"

In reality, it only stung for a moment, but with the blood gushing out of your other leg, you didn't even care. If it hurt, you were gonna complain about it. 

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO HURT. I AM TEACHING YOU."

Why was he being so patient now? What happened to make him so calm around you?

"... yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the tags aren't the best, I gave up lmao  
> Thanks for reading my dudes


End file.
